First sight
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: Katie was sent to get two brothers, Travis and Connor, it takes talking to her horrible mother, hellhounds, and weapons to convince them to come with her to camp. Some minor Tratie stuff, since they're twelve, not kissing or anything. One-shot.


I had just gotten out of the school I'm going to for maybe a week at most to bring in two demigods, they were brothers, not twins but from what I saw today, they looked a lot alike. Here let me explain, my name's Katie Gardner, I'm a half-blood daughter of Demeter from camp. I'm 12 and for a year and a half my job is to go to different schools and bring demigods back, since we don't have as many sayters as we would like.

I had to alter how I look, so I dyed my hair black, just until I wash it out. I put dark red streaks in it and used contacts to make my eyes brown. I dressed in black skinny jeans and a tight tank top with a black leather jacket over it. I wanted not many people to talk to me, my main focus was these two brothers.

They seemed popular, the one my age, Travis, had dark brown hair and blue eyes, like his brother. I was currently following him home. I hid in the shadows so he wouldn't notice me. He walked home, thank the gods. I had my twin daggers strapped to my thighs. Then a backup in my black leather combat boots.

He turned to corner as it started to rain. I heard a scream. I started to run towards him. A hellhound was growling at him, I ran towards him as he fell on the ground, it bit his leg as I jumped over him and pulled one of my daggers out and stabbed the thing in the back. It exploded into golden dust.

Three more came around the corner. I looked down at Travis.

"If I die doing this, it'll be your ass" I said before running to them. I ran behind the first one and cut its head off. Another one bit my right arm as I stabbed its eye and I threw my hunting knife that was in my shoe at the last, hitting its heart as it stood on its back feet.

I ran back to Travis and took out nectar from my pocket.

"Who _are_ you?" he asked then cried out in pain at his leg.

"Hold still Travis, or else it'll get worse" I told him as I uncapped the bottle. "Open your mouth" I said. He let his jaw drop and tilted his head back. My hair was dripping and turning back to it's dark red color. I poured the nectar in his mouth.

"Now let me see your leg" I ordered. He hesitated. "I'm going to put this on it, it heals, now!" I told him. He took his hand off his leg and I poured nectar on it. I took the flask and drank some myself. I then put some on my arm.

"It's healing now, come on, I have to talk to your mom about something" I said, taking my contacts out. "Fucking uncomfortable" I muttered. I got up and offered my hand, he looked at me before taking it.

"Your eyes…" he said. I rolled them.

"Yeah, they're green"

"But it's like grass, that's weird" He said. I laughed as I let him put his weight on me.

"Travis, your different, have you ever known your father?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"It's personal" he said. I nodded.

"Fine, then I guess I have to tell you I know all about you, your mother's a mailwoman, your brother's a year younger than you, you're fast on your feet and can steal anything so give me my dagger back and never touch my leg again" I told him. He flushed and put my dagger back in its holster.

"How do you know about me?" he asked.

"Because I'm just like you, I have only one parent, he's dead now, but I still have my damn mother who never pays attention to her children and lets them die-"

"Okay, got it" Travis said, his voice shook as he did.

"You need food" I said. He shook his head.

"No I don't" But I was already growing a plum for him.

"Eat" I demanded. He took the plum from me and took a bite.

"How did you do that?" he asked. We reached his house and I reached in his pocket and took out a key.

"I'm like you, not completely human" I said. I opened the door and Connor was sitting on the couch. I put Travis down on one of his chairs.

"Nice bro!" Connor grinned. I glared at him and grew a vine to slap him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you just got bitch slapped by a plant, where's your mom?" I asked them. Travis propped his leg up. I took off my jacket and on the inside were small things, like lighters, pens, necklaces. I threw them both a lighter.

"You need weapons, open the lighter" I told them. Travis flicked his lighter open. A sword grew in his hand. Connor did the same after seeing it.

"I was sent here to take you two to camp, you train there, learn, and fight, it's where people like us belong" I said. "We're half god half human, in your case I'm thinking your sons of Hermes or Apollo, I'd have to talk to your mom first before knowing for sure"

"Apollo and Hermes, like Greek gods? They're myths!" Connor exclaimed. I took out my camp necklace and put it back on.

"No, they're real, always have been and always will be, I'm like you, my mother's a goddess, a real bitch, that hates her kids, but a goddess" I said. Thunder boomed outside. "Mom, you know it's true, you hate us and never talk to us, you never help us when we need it all you care about is Pershaphone! It's all about her! We're just those things you give birth to and dispose of to our fathers! You don't give a shit about us and know it you're just to much of an ass-hole to not say it!" I yelled to the sky. Connor and Travis looked at me like I was crazy.

"Man, I think she's crazy" Connor whispered.

"Close your eyes" I said.

"No, why?" Travis asked. I saw her form coming to.

"Just do it!" I yelled I closed my eyes as they did to and as soon as it died down a goddess was in front of me.

"Mother" I said bitterly. She growled. Her hair was braided with wheat.

"You need more cereal! Gods girl! Ugh, Hermes kids, why would you rescue them?" Demeter said with distaste. I rolled my eyes.

"We've been over this! Every demigod deserves to know about their parents, just because you hate your children doesn't mean you should hate other gods kids!" I yelled at her.

"I pay plenty of attention to my demigod children!" she exclaimed. I snorted.

"Yeah, right, I'm going to ask a simple question, when's my birthday?" I asked. She stared at me for a minute.

"December 31st?" she guessed.

"You gave birth to me! But you don't know when my birthday is, I bet you know Persaphone's by heart because she's your only real child! I mean good gods woman! Not to know when you gave birth to your own daughter is the most terrible thing a mother can do! It's May 13th!" I yelled.

"You look to fat, eat cereal" she wrinkled her nose. I gasped.

"I am not fat! I'm skinnier than you, I do not need to eat cereal, none of you kids do, we think you are the worst mother in the world! Aphrodite is more my mother than you! At least she's my patron! She loves me like her own child, since my father died because of your stupid antics I haven't had a parent, she is the closest thing to a mother I have!" I yelled. She growled and flashed out with a pop.

"Damn girl" Connor said. I glared at him and took the knife back out of my shoe. I threw it right next to his head.

"Where's your mom?" I demanded again. He looked next to his head.

"She's out, nice throw, your aim is great" he said. I snorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I missed" I said. His eyes widened. "I'll just have to leave her a note" I sighed and went to their kitchen. I wrote a note explaining that I took Connor and Travis to camp.

"Pack up!" I said as I came back in the room. The guys got up and went to their rooms. I took my knife out of the couch and put it back in my shoe. I looked at my jacket that now had a hole through it.

"My favorite jacket, damn hell hound" I muttered as I put it back on. Once they were ready we walked back to the hotel I was staying at. I grabbed my bags and checked out then went to the car.

"You know how to drive a car?" Travis looked impressed. I laughed.

"I grew up on a farm, I also can shoot a gun better than most people, my father knew that my mother was a goddess and trained me, he gave me swords and guns, for my seventh birthday he got me these daggers" I explained.

"We still don't know your name" Connor said. I went out on the highway.

"Katie Gardner" I replied.

"Katie, won't you get pulled over for being you know, 12?" Travis asked.

"I'm bending the mist so it looks like I'm driving the speed limit, the proper age, and have a husband and little girl in the car with me" I explained. "Connor, you're the little girl" I finished.

"So that makes me the husband?" Travis asked. I glanced over at him in the passengers seat.

"Yes" I said. I could see out of the corner of my eye Travis blushing and I could hear Connor laugh.

"Calm down Carmen!" I yelled to him. He stopped laughing at Travis and I smirked. I pushed my foot down more. "We'll be in long island in a few minutes" I said.

"You went from Jersey to New York in like thirty minutes" Travis said. I nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We're here, come on guys" I said as I got out. I saw Luke, Annabeth, and my little sister, Miranda at the top of the hill. I smiled at them as I got my bag and walked up to them.

"Your brothers, Luke" I said as I stood next to Miranda.

"Nice job Kate" Luke said as he gave me a hug. Annabeth grinned at me as I gave her a hug. The two brothers made their way up the hill and stood in front of us.

"Travis, Connor, this is your brother Luke, son of Hermes, the blonde's Annabeth, daughter of Athena, if you get on her bad side…" I let the sentence hang in the air. "This is my sister Miranda, daughter of Demeter" I said my mothers name with distaste.

"Katie" Luke warned.

"What? She's a bitch and we all know it" I grumbled. Luke smirked.

"Katie show Travis around, I think Annabeth can show Connor around" Luke told us. I shrugged. I took Travis's arm.

"See you guys later" I said as I dragged him away. I showed him around camp and he was, in simple terms, awed by it all. I finally showed him his cabin.

"This is your cabin and all the kids whose parents don't claim them are in this cabin, some gods always tell the parents who they are and to tell us so we know, Demeter said you were sons of Hermes, so… yeah, I'll see you around" I told him as I left. I winked at him before closing the cabin door.


End file.
